A major problem in the amplification of electronic signals is the generation of second harmonic signals. In general, all amplifying devices, e.g. tubes, transistors and other semiconductor devices, are nonlinear to some extent. This nonlinearity in the amplifying device generates second harmonic signals which are extremely undesirable. In general, as the dynamic range of the amplifier is increased or as the amplification is increased the distortion due to the second harmonic is increased. Thus, to maintain the distortion of an amplifier within a permissible range, the dynamic range or amplification must be reduced. Because of the limitations due to second harmonic distortion additional and more costly amplifying stages may be required which greatly increases the size and expense of the amplifier.